


An Unexpected Meeting

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's 1963 and Lucas North, recently returned to England following eight years in a Soviet jail, goes into a pub.





	An Unexpected Meeting

Lucas North walked into the pub.  He scarcely noticed its name, although he thought it was the Red Lion; it was just somewhere he needn’t be alone with his thoughts for half an hour.  He bought a pint and found a seat in the corner.  He drank quietly until two men began discussing the news about Kim Philby’s defection and his connection with Burgess and Maclean.

Lucas jumped up and knocked his pint over, drawing the attention of others in the pub.  However, before he could do anything else, a man’s voice said, “It’s okay.  I’ll sort it.”

The man came over and asked Lucas if he was all right.

“Yes, sorry!” Lucas replied.

“You look like you could have done with that drink.”

“Yes, I would have appreciated it.”

“I’ll get you another.”

Lucas felt in his pocket for some cash.  “I can pay.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll treat you.”

The man went to the bar and when he returned he passed the new pint across to Lucas.  “Is there anything I should know?” he asked, and slid a police warrant card across to Lucas.

Lucas glanced at the card and saw he was speaking to Sgt Peter Noakes of the Metropolitan Police Force.

Lucas shook his head.  “No,” he replied.  “There’s nothing you need to know.”

“Only you look like you might have been in prison recently.”

“I can promise you I haven’t been detained at Her Majesty’s pleasure.”

“That’s all right then,” Noakes said.  “Who do you think’s got a chance at the Cup this year?”

Eight years in a Russian prison had left Lucas with little knowledge of the current state of English football, so he simply said he’d not been following much recently and let Noakes share his own opinions, which passed the time until he had finished his pint.  Then Lucas put down his empty glass and stood up.

Noakes stood at the same time and said, “Where are you staying?”

“In a bedsit in Ropery Street.”

“I live in Lockhart Street, which is on your way there.  Whether or not you’ve been in prison lately you look like you could do with fattening up.  Why don’t you stop by at mine and I’ll make us both bacon sandwiches.”

Lucas gave a small smile.  “Thank you.  That would be very nice.”

They walked along in silence, until Noakes indicated a three storey terraced house.

As they went in, Noakes called out, “Hello, love.  I’ve brought a visitor back.”

A female voice answered.  “Oh, that’s good.  We’ve got cake.”

Lucas followed Noakes into the kitchen, where Noakes’ wife added, “And it’s okay, it’s edible.  I didn’t make it.”

Noakes laughed and said, “Chummy, this is Lucas North.”

“Hello, Mrs Noakes,” Lucas said.

“It’s Chummy,” she replied, “There’s no need to be formal.”

“Lucas.”

They should hands and Lucas enjoyed her firm handshake, rather than the tentative ones so many had given him recently.

Chummy made cocoa and they sat round the kitchen table, drinking it and eating the cake.  Lucas was aware no further mention had been made of the bacon, but suspected Noakes would eat it the following morning instead.  He wasn’t going to begrudge the man his breakfast.

He caught sight of Noakes and Chummy exchanging glances and his heart sank.  He cursed himself for falling into a trap, and being taken in by their apparent friendliness. 

He was ready to spring up and make a run for it, when Noakes said, “We’ve got a couple of rooms at the top of the house which we’re looking to rent out if you’re interested.  I can take you up to have a look; you might find them nicer than a bedsit in Ropery Street.

Slightly bemused at this unexpected turn of events, Lucas followed Noakes upstairs.  He liked the rooms, and was pleased when Noakes said, “Have a think about it.  They’re yours if you can provide a satisfactory reference and a deposit.”

“Thank you,” Lucas replied.  “I’d like to take you up on the offer.”

#####

The following afternoon Lucas stood outside the police station.  He took a couple of deep breaths and then went in.  He walked over to the counter and said “I’d like to see Sgt Noakes, please.”

“On my way,” Noakes called out, coming through from the back room. 

Lucas passed over the reference which Harry Pearce had written for him.  He saw Noakes look at the letter heading, clearly understanding its significance.

“I thought there was something odd about you,” Noakes said.

“I’ll understand if you’ve changed your mind,” Lucas replied.  “I’m not the accepted idea of a suitable tenant for a respectable police sergeant.”

Noakes laughed.  “You’ve met Chummy.  No-one would describe her as the accepted idea of a police sergeant’s wife, and yet we’re very happy together.  I think you’ll fit in very well.  How soon do you want to move in?”

“As soon as possible really.”

“How about this evening, then?”

Lucas laughed.  “Yes, that would be great.”

“Excellent.  Chummy’s at work at the moment, but if you get packed up and then come back here at half seven when I finish, we can drive round and pick up your stuff.”

“Won’t she need some warning?”

“No, she’s a nurse.  She’s used to the unexpected happening.  And besides which I think she’s half anticipating it; I’m sure I heard her making the bed up when I left the house this morning.”

“In which case, thank you again, and I’ll see you at half past seven.”

Lucas was so happy he felt like running back to the bedsit, although he resisted the urge.  Most of his few belongings were still in boxes, so it wouldn’t take very long to complete his packing.  Instead, he stopped at a florist’s and bought Chummy a bunch of flowers, just in case she would, after all, have liked to know he was on his way.

 


End file.
